Takin' Care of Things
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Brady returns to Kinkow and finds that the darkside of the island has grown up to the village. Boomer has a hard time with seeing Brady and to make it worse, zombies invade. Now Boomer has to decide to help his borther or let him and all of Kinkow fall to the Lich King and his zombies. A little Brady/Mikayla Rated T just in case


**A/N: This is a one shot with the song Takin' Care of Things from Phineas and Ferb. It's the radio Disney version of the song. I don't own the song or pair of kings, both belongs to Disney. I hope you enjoy the story and please review. **

**Chapter 1: Takin' Care of Things**

_Dear Brady,_

_I hope this doesn't affect your hormones but we need you back. King Boomer doesn't want to admit it but he needs you too. I know it's been seven years now but we need our other king. The island is beginning to, well King Boomer is losing control without a brother there with him. He's depressed and bitter since Boz, you're other brother remember, left. King Boomer has been alone for two years now, please come home._

_Sincerely Mikayla _

Brady laughed as he read the first part of the note. After reading it though, he knew he needed to return now more then ever. At first he had been nervous about returning since Boz was there for Boomer but now, he knew he had to return. Kinkow and Boomer need him and he needs his brother. He had to go and so he got up out of his chair, got himself packed, and then left his apartment; not once did he look back at it.

"King Boomer, you don't need to take care of this problem by yourself. The dark side is not a place for you to be right now in your condition." Mikayla said trying to convince Boomer not to do his duties.

"It's my job Mikayla, so you can come with me, better yet just stay out of my way. I'll take car of this by myself just like I have the last two years." With that and Boomer left without another word.

Once Boomer was gone, Mikayla looked away sadly. "You haven't done anything though King Boomer." Mikayla knew this would end badly but the last time that she tried to help, King Boomer put her in the dungeon for a day. "This island is gonna die and King Boomer, does he really care anymore?" Mikayla asked. There had been a few close calls with some of the villagers getting killed by something. "The dark side was almost gone and to think it grew back in less time than it took to shrink. We were so close." Mikayla lost it and broke down. King Boomer had found out about the letter she had sent to Brady. Mikayla had been fired from her job at that point.

Brady flew over Kinkow and his eyes widened in horror. The dark side is almost into the village. "Boom, what have you done?" Brady asked himself as he got closer to the castle. Brady then worriedly looked around as the balloon floated over the castle. He took a deep sigh of relief. "The freak show is still stone." Brady landed the balloon in the castle and hopped out. He was immediately grabbed into a hug by Mikayla. Without a word he hugged her back.

"It's so good to see you Brady, thanks for coming." Mikayla wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Mikayla, what has happened to the island?" Brady asked.

Mikayla had to say that she is saddened that Brady didn't say that he is happy to see her as well but she couldn't really blame him. "Boomer, he hasn't done so well ruling since Boz left. He put me in the dungeon once already and my job is now non-existent. My father left the island because King Boomer sent him away. We are down to only two guards. It's like boomer has just given up on the island." Mikayla turned away from Brady.

Brady turned her around and smiled. "Hey, don't cry ok. I'll get through to my brother and we'll take back the island. My brother just feels abandoned is all and I can only blame myself for that. I should never have left the island." Brady said as Boomer came into the room.

"You have that right brother, or do you even have the right to be called that?" Boomer said bitter and angry.

"Boomer, we're brothers to the end no matter what happens. I know that when I left it hurt you, I know that it was a mistake and I know that Boz left you too. However that doesn't give you the right to treat people like dirt." Brady said calmly as he stared at his brother.

"Says the one that ditched me as teenagers. I don't need you bro." Boomer walked closer to Brady, hands balled into fists.

"Look Boom, don't do what I did. I'm the one that screwed up and left. You're the better king or at least you were when I left and that was my fault to I'm sure. I didn't mean to hurt you bro." Brady said sincerely.

"Shut up and get out of here." Boomer said taking a swing at Brady who took the punch and fell back a little.

"Boom, don't let my stupidity make you lose control." Brady held onto his jaw and then ducked the next swing.

Mikayla stood there and listened to what Brady is saying. He had takin responsibility for Boomers hurt feelings. Even as Boomer continued to swing at him, Brady never swung back. Brady had been acting more King like now then he did while he was here. A smile crept up on Mikayla's face as she watched Brady continue to dodge Boomers swings.

Brady dodged one more swing as Boomer fell over too tired to continue. Brady knelt down beside Boomer and helped prop him up and smiled. "Boomer, I" Before Brady could finish his sentence they heard screaming. "Boom, what's going on?"

Tears flowed from Boomers eyes. "The zombies are coming because I messed up."

Mikayla's eyes grew wide but was actually too scared to say anything. Brady however wasn't. "You allowed people to send zombies on the people?" Brady asked and then sighed. "Does anyone remember the song backwards" Brady was cut off.

"They aren't those zombies Brady, they're more bloodthirsty and weren't brought back by some piece of paper." Mikayla said and then turned away.

"Fantastic." Brady simply said and then looked at his brother. "Come on Boomer, let's go fix our little problem."

"You're not King anymore, it's now our problem." Boomer spat toward Brady.

"You may have been the one to mess up whatever it was but were brothers and if you cause a problem, then I'm responsible as well. So what do you say boomer." Boomer turned away from Brady. "Then I'll take care of it myself then. Wish me luck." Brady then left, grabbed a sword, and left the castle.

Mikayla had never been so impressed by Brady before but this act shocked her. For once in a year and a half, Mikayla found the courage to speak up to Boomer. "What is wrong with you, Brady came back and tried to make up with you. He took the blame for everything that happened to you and the blame for this zombie attack which may I remind you, he wasn't here for and you won't even help him fight? I suppose it was best that he left, at least he grew up." Mikayla just walked off after that.

Brady walked out of the castle and saw a few zombies around. He ran over and cut off the head of one of them causing blood to splatter over him. Brady gave it no attention. Brady whistled and the five zombies turned to him and started walking toward him. "That's right come get me." The zombies soon came within range of Brady's sword. Brady sliced off one's head and dodged the swipe from another. In front of him are four more zombies. "Is that all you've got?" Brady taunted the zombies as he rushed them and cut off two heads with one slash and then dodged and cut off another one's head. One zombie remained. Brady cut off its arms and then kicked it to the ground and stabbed it in the head.

From inside the safety of the castle, Boomer watched while Mikayla went around Boomer and ran over to Brady. She ran over and hugged Brady. "Good job Brady, let me come with you and we can do this together." Mikayla said a sword in her hand.

Brady thought about it and then shook his head. "No Mikayla, you're needed here in case I fail. The village needs someone to protect them if I can't." Brady had a small smile grace his face.

Mikayla didn't want him to leave but Brady has a point and gave in. "Ok Brady but before you leave." Mikayla jumped up and gave Brady a quick kiss to his lips. "Be careful Brady."

"Will do Mikayla and please do something for me and forgive my brother. I have even though he hasn't forgiven me." Mikayla nodded and then Brady thanked her and ran off. Brady ran into the dark side and readied his sword. "I'm so glad that I had taken some sword fighting lessons. Brady moved further into the darkness and kept his eyes and ears open for anything. He heard a twig snap and a groan come from the left of him. He turned and slashed off the zombies head. "This may be the scariest thing that I've ever done." Brady said hearing more zombies. Quickly he ran forward missing the ten zombies coming toward him. Soon he lost the zombies but found more then before. He looked around and found no way out of this one. He counts sixteen zombies and figured out the best strategy to take them all down. He didn't get the chance to figure out any good strategy before he had to attack. Brady cut off two arms off of three zombies and cut off four heads. That still left him with twelve zombies, three without arms. He cut off the head of the one closest to him and then kicked the next closest to the ground. A zombie to his right, he cut in half which did little to help Brady. After about five more minutes and Brady made it down to one left. It tackled Brady to the ground. Brady struggled to keep the zombie from biting into him or even digging its claws into him. Just as Brady had gotten too tired to continue a foot kicked off the zombie. The person who kicked it then stabbed it through the head killing it. "Who?"

"Hey bro." Boomer said with a smile as he helped up Brady. Boomer covered in zombie blood.

Oh yeah! _(laugh)_ Now me and my bro, we're takin' care of things  
Went from a couple of jokers to a pair of kings  
It goes to show you never know just what a shuffle brings  
Me and my bro, we're takin' care of things

"You came for me, I knew you would bro." Brady smiled.

"Welcome back to kinghood bro. I'm sorry for attacking you earlier." Boomer frowned sadly.

"Don't worry about it bro, we amy fight but we're brothers always. Now let's take out these things." The two nodded and then ran off.

After some traveling and the two ran into a giant undead looking creature. "It's the Lich King."

The Lich King turned around and smiled. "You brought some help from a friend." The Lich said in a raspy deep voice. He began laughing.

"He's more then just a friend, He's my twin brother. Where have you been buddy?" Boomer said.

"Twin kings, how odd but I suppose it makes sense. All the more pleasure I'll get out of killing two pathetic kings." The Lich King rushed the two.

Brady and Boomer dodged ni separate directions evading the lich's attack. The lich turned and grabbed onto Boomers sword and ripped it from his hands. The lich went to strike but a sword blocked the attack. Brady then kicked the lich backwards a few inchs and then slashed the lich across the chest. The lich healed itself and then rushed Brady but got slashed across the back. The lich stopped and backed away from the two kings. "How do you like us now?" Brady and Boomer asked at the same time.

"I see you two have your parents strength but no matter." The lich created a ball of purple magic in his hand.

"I have your back and you have mine." Brady said as the two nodded and got ready.

That's right, we're twins, we're brothers, same father and mother  
So don't you dis or slam or slide us, we look after one another  
Nothin' breakin' us down 'cause now we're sharin' a crown  
Check out what destiny brings, we're takin' care of things

I'll tell you up front that I've got your back  
And I know that you've got mine  
As long as we stick together side by side  
Yo, bro, it's gonna turn out fine  
Yo, bro, it's gonna turn out fine

The Lich King threw his ball of black magic. The twins swung their swords and deflected the ball but their swords broke. The Lich grabbed a hold of the ball and smiled. "You don't have their swords however." The lich threw the ball again and the two kings dodged it. When the ball hit, it disintegrated the tree that it hit and dissapeared. "Say goodby kings."

The two looked at each other and sighed. "At least we made up right?" Just then two swords fell from the sky and landed in front of the two of them. The lich was about to attack when the swords landed. The lich attacked and Brady and Boomer dodged and then grabbed onto the swords which began glowing purple. The lich backed away frightened by the two swords. He tried to sneak up on the two but they heard him and flipped arundd as the big purple ball came flying toward Brady. Brady blocked the ball and sent it back toward the Lich King. The lich dodged the ball and looked angrily and then noticed something. Boomer isn't with Brady. The lich turned around in time to avoid the sword. Then he jumped into the air and landed in a tree.

"Until next time Kings." The Lich said turning around but as soon as he flipped around, Boomer was there behind him. The lich, startled, fell out of the tree and landed on his back as Brady took no time in stabbing the lich threw the head. The lich's body began to spas out and soon turned into a big black and purple puddle.

Now me and my bro, we're takin' care of things  
Went from a couple of jokers to a pair of kings  
It goes to show you never know just what a shuffle brings  
Me and my bro, we're takin' care of things

Earlier at the castle, Mikayla watched as nervously into the distance waiting for zombies to come out of the forest. Soon some zombies did and one by one Mikayla cut them up, blood splattering her as well as anything around her. Blood covered tables, chairs, the ground, and other things. "Everyone, get into the castle." Mikayla said to the villagers as more and more zombies came out of the forest. Mikayla had been fighting zombies for about fifteen minutes now. She had started wearing down as more and more zombies came out of the dark side. She fell to her knees as a zombie came over to her. It came down to strike when it's head fell onto her lap. Mikayla jumped freaked out by the head and looked around. "Daddy?"

"You know it baby girl, I got here as fast as I could. I wasn't about to leave my baby girl alone." The two hugged and got ready to fight. After twenty minutes and Mikayla and Mason could no longer fight. "This is it Mikayla, get to the castle." The zombies got closer and then screams could be heard from the castle. Mason and Mikayla turned toward the castle but zombies cut them off. As the zombies reached Mason and Mikayla, they turned to dust and blew away in the wind.

"The Kings did it but how?" Mikayla wondered. The two sat in silance as they waited for the kings to appear from the darkness which began to drift backward. Those from the castle came out and watched the darkside leave. After ten minutes and Brady and Boomer walked out of the darkness and into the light in which cheers were received from the crowd. Brady came out being held up by Boomer. "We took care of things, the Lich King won't bug anyone ever again."

Mikayla without thinking ran over and grabbed Brady in a hug and then kissed him not caring that her dad is watching.

Brady was shocked by the kiss but smiled and returned it and then brought up something. "Thanks for the swords Mikayla, they were helpful."

Mikayla looked at Brady oddly and then replied to the comment with a question. "Those aren't the swords you started with?"

Brady pulled out the sword which glows bright purple. When Mason saw this, his eyes widened. "Where did you get those swords, they've been hidden since your parents were alive."

"They fell from the sky, we thought that Mikayla had dropped them from the tree tops." Brady and Boomer said at the same time.

Mason took the swords and then put them in the castle in the vault. Mikayla stood by Brady. "You're truly a good King Brady. I love you." Mikayla then wrapped her still bloddy arms around Brady and kissed him. Brady responded by wrapping his bloody arms around Mikayla and kissed her back. The two couldn't care less about anything else at the moment.

In the castle, mason walked in to see Lanny freaked out on the couch, his clothes ripped. "I hate the Kings so much." Lanny said shaking, absolutly terrified.

Outside Mikayla and brady finally came up for air. "I don't want to ruin the moment but why did you kiss me, three times today?" Brady asked.

Mikayla blushed madly and then smiled. "I saw how you've been acting today. You've been very kingly today. To be honest, I've always liked you King Brady but you are king with your brother and being king you're expected to act like it. I feel that you can now handle being with me without acting stupid." Mikayla said and then got a very brady response from Brady.

"Hey, I was never acting, I really was." He said with a smile and chuckled along with Mikayla.

"There's the old brady humor. As long as it's only every once in a while that you act like a kid, I'll be fine with that." The two then went into the castle and sat down on the couch and cuddled up not worrying about taking a shower and ridding themselves of zombie blood. There is a little on the couch anyway.


End file.
